Alien test title
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Upon answering a distress signal. Butler and his crew of hardened soldiers find themselves on a hellish planet with a very dark secret. SLASH! Inspired by the Alien saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien**

Summery: Upon answering a distress signal. Butler and his crew of hardened soldiers find themselves on a hellish planet with a very dark secret. SLASH! (Inspired by the Alien saga).

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. But I will. I'm sure I can bribe EC into giving the Irish hotty to me. I'd take real good care of him. And I don't own ANYTHING to do with Alien (all four of them).

Rating: M

Pairing: Artemis/Butler

Warnings: SLASH. Violence. Sci-fi Horror. Ah... Sex scenes, nudity. Swearing. P

**Authoress' Note: Inspired by the ever wonderful "Alien" movies. I decided to write a fic that goes along the same guide lines. Updates shall be quick. As I will write then ENTIRE fic before posting any chapters. I've given you the first one just to see if anyone likes the idea. If you do. I'll pause and write the rest. If you don't, well... it'll just sit here and gather dust. LOL**

_Humming... someone was humming..._

Domovoi opened the old and well used door of the station. Wincing as the screeching of worn steal on steel filled his ears and echoed along the dark and empty corridor behind him.

"It's a wonder they haven't been oiled." muttered Trouble.

Butler glanced over his shoulder.

"This station looks like it's been empty for a few good years. Who's going to oil it? The rats?"

Trouble glowered. Sucking hard at his cheek and looked the other way. Looking stung. Domovoi rolled his eyes and opened the door the rest of the way. He wanted to know who was singing. If there was anyone left on this dump he wanted to get them to safety as soon as possible. But the whole humming thing was strange.

The strange noise was drifting from behind the steel. Soft, faint and sounding content. Like whoever was sining was enjoying themselves. Now though. As the door slid open. The humming grew louder. And it's source was revealed.

A boy.

A... naked boy. Was standing not four feet from the door way and the soldiers. He had his back to them and was just _standing_ there. Looking out at the grey, misty landscape. All the while humming that tune that sent shivers down Butler's spine.

"Um... you there. What are you doing out here?" Butler started. Trying to sound confident.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the men. Turning his upper half around to look at them. He smiled.

"_They're coming._"

Domovoi and the others paused. Confused. Coming? Who's _coming?_.

"What do you mean by that? Who's coming?"

The boy raised one skinny arm and pointed off to the jagged hills and the foreboding control center in the distance.

"They are." he said.

Butler followed the kids finger and squinted. Something... there where shadows moving down the side of the building. Coming toward the station entrance. Coming toward _them_. They where moving fast. _Too_ fast.

"_Shit!_"

Butler moved back inside, one hand on the door, one on his gun. He tore his eyes away from the shadows, to the boy. Who watching the silhouettes. Still pointing.

"You! Come inside! Quickly, or they'll-?" he cut himself off as the stranger turned around to face them fully. Pointing at _them_ now.

"_They're coming." _

--

Domovoi Butler shot up in bed. He looked around him wildly, eyes squinting in the darkness of his small quarters. Realizing where he was he fell back onto the lumpy mattress. A dream. It was only a dream.

But it was such a _strange_ dream. Almost as if it had happened. As if he was there. His crew was there for goodness sake. But that was impossible. He'd never been to a place like that before.

"I watch too much TV." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

_They're coming._

Butler took his hand away slowly and stared at the ceiling. That boy. He didn't seem scared of whatever it was emerging from the structure in the distance. He actually seemed pleased. Happy to see them. To see... whatever they where anyway.

_They're coming._

"Damn it!" he cursed, sitting up again. "It was just a stupid dream. Nothing important. Just a stupid, made up image of my subconscious. Now stop being such a girl!"

A chuckle.

"I always knew you'd realize that sooner or later." said a cheery voice suddenly.

Butler looked up to see Trouble Kelp standing in the now open doorway. When had he come in? Butler hadn't even noticed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he grumbled, stumbling out of his bunk.

Trouble smiled brightly.

"You told yourself to stop being such a girl. I knew you'd realize what a pussy you are sooner or later." he said matter-of-factly. "Just a matter of time I guess..."

"Fuck off..." the soldier mumbled.

Trouble seemed unaffected.

"Come now sunshine! No need for such vulgar language on such a lovely morning!" he plucked a training suite from an open drawer on the wall next to him and tossed them to his friend.

"Here. Get dressed and get your ass in the mess hall. It's breakfast time!" he cheered, skipping away.

Butler grumbled, slipping into the grey jump suite. Leaving the top half undone and lying limply around his waist.

"Lovely morning my ass..." he growled, stomping out into the dingy and poorly lit hallway and toward the cheery voices and clanging of cutlery that was the Mess Hall.

Upon passing a large round window Butler stopped and stared out into the black abyss of space. His mind still on the dream.

_There coming._

He hoped it wasn't one of those... foretelling dreams he'd heard about. He sure as hell hoped not.

**Ending note:** Well... what do you think? Interesting? Crap? Not worth continuing? Tell me! I'm all ears. A title would be lovely if you want this to continue.

Kisses.


	2. SOS

**Alien**

Summery: Upon answering a distress signal. Butler and his crew of hardened soldiers find themselves on a hellish planet with a very dark secret. SLASH! (Inspired by the Alien saga).

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. But I will. I'm sure I can bribe EC into giving the Irish hotty to me. I'd take real good care of him. And I don't own ANYTHING to do with Alien (all four of them).

Rating: M

Pairing: Artemis/Butler

Warnings: SLASH. Violence. Sci-fi Horror. Ah... Sex scenes, nudity. Swearing. P

**Authoress' Note: I'm trying my very hardest to put every single AF character in here. Trying to match their jobs and characters to their real ones in the books. It's so very hard. (whine)**

----

Chapter One – S.O.S.

-----

"What's got you so jumpy today?" asked Trouble lightly, a fork hanging from his clenched teeth. He really had the worst table manners.

"Yeah Butler. I said good morning to you and you jumped so violently I though you'd trip." said one Holly Short. She gave him a Look. Hazel eyes narrowing.

Butler smiled and waved the questions off.

"I just had a weird dream last night. It's nothing."

Holly gave a pout.

"What was the dream about?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Trouble and Holly exchanged looks. Seeming doubtful. Butler glared.

"It's _nothing_ alright!"

"If you three are _finished_ the Capitan would like a word with you and your crew Butler." said a pompous voice from behind Domovoi.

Trouble rolled his eyes and shoveled more bacon into his mouth. Butler turned and looked up to face Ark Sool. The stuck up PA of Capitan Julius Root. The man thought that just because he worked personally with the Captain he could treat the rest of the crew like dirt.

Butler sighed and stood up. Towering over the scrawny man.

"What's up?" he asked. Holly coming to stand beside him. Trouble beside her.

Sool gave each a patronizing look and then settled his eyes on Butler.

"The Captain would like to see you and your crew _now_. He says it's very important."

Trouble shrugged.

"Well... guess we should round up the troupes and head on over to the bridge."

---

"_... this is Art... the First of the research... Delta 2040... there has been a break out in...35 of our staff have dissapeared... we need emed... rescue... PLEASE! To repeat... this is..."_

Root looked back at the men and women gathered around him. His hard face was grim.

"We got this a while back. Say a few weeks. Tracked it to the Research Center in the Delta system. From what we understand they where researching some sort of new plant life found on a deserted space station which crashed into a refuge Colony four months ago. Led by the scientist Artemis Fowl the First and his wife."

Butler listened to the recording again.

"So... what's happened?"

Root shrugged.

"We don't know. The message isn't in the best quality. But somethings gone wrong over there. We sent a recovery team as soon as the message reached us. But we haven't heard anything from them."

"So they're dead? Like those scientist dudes." said Trouble simply. Holly slapped the back of his head.

Root pretend he didn't hear the soldier and carried on. Looking only at Domovoi.

"No one knows what's going on down there. But that's why you're here. You six are going to find out what happened to Mr Fowl and his team and our recovery crew."

Butler shared a look with his crew.

"When do we leave?" he asked

Root put a cigar between his teeth.

"You leave now."

----

"Why pre tell. Do _you_ have to come?" grumbled Trouble.

Sool, who was sitting opposite him, gave him a pompous look.

"I am here to over see your work and give the Capitan updates on the situation." he said.

"Well don't get in the way then." growled Butler. Sool huffed, his nose in the air.

"You better not get in _my_ way Sargent."

Domovoi took a puff of his cigarette. Eyeing the PA with amusement.

"Oh I won't. Don't worry. Note taking must be a demanding business."

The other soldiers chuckled and snickered quietly. Sending Sool into a deep blush. Butler smirked and looked up at the roof of the ship. There where no windows in the passenger carrier. So you never saw where you where going until the ship landed and you where thrown off.

"What does this place look like anyway? What threats do we need to worry about?" he asked Sool.

"There are no threats Sargent."

"Really. Then why was there a distress signal? Why are we. Soldiers. Going to investigate? Instead of the police? If there is no threat. Don't give me that bull shit."

Sool looked at his clip board in worry. He wouldn't have come if he knew there where going to be threats. But then again. He'd be with Butler and his men. He'd be safe.

"The research center is built on the northern side of the planet. The planet is a lot like Earth I've been told. Full of vegetation."

Butler nodded. Relieved.

"How big ish sha shenter?" asked Holly. She had a hair-tie clenched between her teeth. Her slim fingers combing her hair back into a ponytail.

"It's eight stories above ground and continues blow ground for another three miles." said Sool. Looking at his information sheet.

"Wow."

Butler snatched the sheet from the PA. And skimmed over it.

"35 scientists and Roots recovery team of 20 men and women. Vanished. Odd."

"Which is why we are going to investigate." snapped the PA, taking his clip board back and holding it to his chest.

----

"Alright we're here. Everybody out." said the crews pilot and head technician, Foaly cheerfully.

He was an alien of some sort. Butler didn't know quiet what he was. The man was half horse and half... humanoid. He was also slightly insane. Foaly made a joke of everything and always had a smart ass reply for any insult thrown at him. But he was a genius and got them out of many a tight spot.

The doors to the back of the ship opened and Butler and his crew got the first glimpse of the Delta Research Center.

"Man... what a dump." said Trouble. Peering out into the grey and rocky landscape.

The rest of the soldiers mumbled their agreement. Butler stood up and hopped down off the platform as it lowered the group to the dusty ground.

"What the hell?"

This place... it looked like the place in that dream he had last night. After realizing this he looked around quickly. Searching for the nude boy.

There was no sign of anyone.

"Sir. I think we should go to the center and look for Mr Fowl." said Holly timidly. Seeing his spooked state.

Butler shook his head to clear his mind of images from the dream. _Focus Domovoi. You need to focus._ He nodded to his troops and Sool. Who was glued to his side.

"Right ."

---

"The place looks deserted." commented Grub quietly.

Grub, was the most... inexperienced one of the group. He was the twin brother of Trouble and had a bad habit of freaking out and crying while on a mission.

"Yeah." said his brother. He nudged Holly.

"Ya know if you're scared I can hold your hand or something."

The red head threw him a glare.

"Do I look scared to you?"

"Not really. Worth a shot though ay?"

Butler smiled as he led the group toward the dark towering shape in the distance Foaly informed him was the center. The centaur clopped along beside him. He held a little "home made" computer in his hands. Something the tech said displayed life signs. Energy readings. Took samples of the air and all that scientific junk. All in all it "Kept them alive.". Which is what Foaly reduced his explanation to, to get his crew to understand him.

"Anything?" asked Butler. Tuning out the bickering soldiers behind him.

Foaly shook his shaggy head.

"No. Nothing. This place is empty. I'm not even picking up any animal life signs." he said.

"Maybe your thinga-ma-bob is a heap of shit." said Trouble.

"Quiet Trouble." said Butler. Before Foaly could retort. Pride wounded. Instead the Sargent turned on Sool. "I thought you said this place was like Earth? Covered in vegetation. Full of life and all that crap. What the hell is this?" he gestured around him.

Sool shrugged.

"I'm only reading the report that was given to me. I didn't write it myself."

Butler growled and turned back around.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the center."

----

"Door's locked." said Grub.

"Allow me." said Foaly, pushing the shorter man out of the way. He typed in a code and the doors groaned open. "They don't look like they've been used in a good while."

Butler nodded and held his gun up. Motioning for the others to do the same.

The Delta Center was a large. _Large_. Building. Towering over them and sending a dark shadow across the ground. It was smart looking structure. All round edges and windows.

"Keep your eyes peeled. If there is something in here that's killed these people I don't want to be joining them."

"Yes Sir." came the synchronized reply.

"We'll look around. See if there are any survivors and if there aren't any. We leave. Got that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good now... Foaly, anything?"

"N... yes! It's in the lower floors. A small group."

"The scientists?" asked Holly.

"Maybe. Can't be sure."

Butler started toward the elevator. Which was conveniently in front of them. He pressed the down arrow and faced his crew.

"Scientists or no. Keep your guard up. I don't intend on losing anyone on this mission."

They nodded and cocked their weapons. Butler turned back around as the elevator doors slid open.

----

**Ending Note: Well no Artemis yet. Of course. He won't show up for a small while. Please inform me if I haven't yet put any characters in to the fic. I do tend to forget people. **

**Review if you want and tell me nice things. You didn't like this? Aww... oh well.**


End file.
